Warriors Cats Help Guide
This page focuses on to help those who are still unknown with the ways of the warriors. Here, we will show the Warrior Code, Warrior Terminology, also known as their vocabulary, explanation of Clan life and much more. You are always welcome to leave a suggestion or a question to us on the talk page. Most of our information is provided by the Warrior Cats Wikia. The Warrior Code Warrior Clans consist of 15 rules that are always asked to follow. During apprentice training, you will most likely make a mistake. During those mistakes, it is very likely to lead to the mentioning of one of the Code rules; that is how most warrior cats have learned to know and follow it. When the rule is broken, a leader is welcome to punish you, or even banish you if the rule was severely broken. The Warrior Code mostly leads us into safety and keeps clanmates from harm. These rules have been developed slowly by the timespan of how warriors changed their own ways, but the great first four leaders were the ones to produce it first. #Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. #Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. #Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. #Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. #A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. #Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. #A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. #The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. #After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. #A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. #Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. #No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. #The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. #An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. #A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. ::::: *All Warrior Code rules are expected to be followed* Warrior Terminology Just like humans have their sayings, Clan cats do too! This is a collection of Clan terms, please do not change them around. 'General Terms:' *'Crowfood '''or '''crow-food' – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot; can also be used as an insult. *'Cutter' – A veterinarian, specifically, though not always, referring to one that spays or neuters cats. *'Dirt' - Feces, mostly known as body wastes. *'Fresh-kill' – A recently killed prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors and apprentices, and placed on the fresh-kill pile or brought to the elders. Elders, kits, queens, and sick cats eat first, then warriors and apprentices. Extras stay in the fresh-kill pile. *'The Grove' - A hill located in the center of the four clan territories, with a giant tree standing tall, low branches already placed for leaders to stand during gatherings. *'Gathering '– The monthly meeting of all the Clans when the moon is full, at The Grove. There is a truce on this night, and no fighting is allowed. *'Hunting Patrol '– A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat. May fight if there are trespassers. *'Kittypet' – A domesticated pet cat. *'Loner '– A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory. *'Making dirt' - Defecating. *'Monster' – A vehicle operated by humans. Often described when cats are near Twolegs/the ' '''Thunderpath. Motorboats are sometimes referred to as "water-monsters. *'Moonfall''' – A waterfall deep into Loud Maw's Cave where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan. * Moon Tunnel '– The cave tunnel that leads to Moonfall. The ground is soft but the walls are very likely to break apart due to the aging of the rocks. *'Loud Maw's Cave '- The opening of the cave that leads you into the Moon Tunnel. It is a large hill opening at the very far end and between MarshClan's and NightClan's territory. It is referred as a Loud Maw for it's loud splashing sounds that are caused by the stalactites on the roof of the cave. The noise can be heard as far as the entrance of NigthClan's camp. *'Rogue – A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home, roams around, and does not care about crossing Clan boundaries. *'Sharing tongues' – Cats grooming each other while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies on the ground, talking, while the other grooms their fur, listening. *'She-cat' - A female cat. *'She-kit '- A female kit. *'Silverpelt '– The large swath of stars in the sky (believed in fandom to be the Milky Way). These stars are a direct representation of StarClan *'Snowmelt' - A term used to describe slush or dirty, melted snow. *'Soft boulder' - A pillow or cushion. *'Tree-eater' – A bulldozer. *'Thunderpath '– A paved road with an extremely acrid smell that cars often go across. *'Tom/tomcat' - A male cat. *'Twoleg '– A human. *'Twoleg kit '– A human child. *'Twoleg nest'– A human's house. *'Twolegplace '– A town, city, or village where Twolegs live 'Time Terms:' ' *'Newleaf - The season of spring. *'Greenleaf' - The season of summer. *'Leaf-fall' - The season of autumn or fall. *'Leaf-bare' - The season of winter. *'Moon' - The time between one full moon and the next, spanning about 29 days, a month. *'Moonhigh' - When the moon is the highest in the sky; about midnight. *'Moonrise' - The time when the moon rises. *'Half-moon' - About two weeks, half a month. *'Quarter-moon' - About a week. *'Sunhigh' - The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon. *'Sunrise' - One day in cat time (i.e. One sunrise ago). *'Season' - A quarter of a year in cat time. Four seasons equal a year. *'Heartbeat '- A split second. *'Claw-moon -' When the moon resembles the shape of an unsheathed claw, equivalent to crescent moon. *'Sundown - '''Dusk. *'Sunup - Dawn. However, Dawn is still used for example in the phrase "Dawn Patrol." '''Distance Terms: *'Fox-length '- About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. (80 cm) *'Kittenstep' or kitstep '- About the length of kit's step; approximately an inch or a half inch. (1.25-2.5 cm) *'Tail-length '- About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. (30 cm) *'Rabbit hop or rabbit length '- About a foot and a half away. (45 cm) *'Mouse-length - About two or three inches. (5-7.5 cm) *'Pawstep' - About the length of a grown cat's step, roughly six inches. (15 cm) *'Tree-length' - About the length of a tree; around 40 to 50 feet. (15 m) Insults, Exclamations, and Phrases: * As easy as swallowing a minnow - A phrase used to indicate easiness of the task. * As much use as a dead fox - A (harsh) insult, meaning the recipient is useless. * Bees in your brain - An exclamation meaning confusion or a cat not making sense. (i.e., You've got bees in your brain!) * Buzzardfood- Alternative of crowfood, used before the start of the Clans. * Chickfeed- Alternative of crowfood, used before the start of the Clans. * Crowfood - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to rotting prey animals (as in I'll turn you into crowfood!), or suggesting that they eat it (as in crowfood-eater). * (You're) crazier than a fox in a fit! - An insult used when a cat (or cats) are acting crazy. Another variation uses "madder" instead of "crazier." * Doesn't matter a whisker/Doesn't catch so much as a whisker '- An exclamation meaning the cat does not care, (i.e. ''it didn't matter a whisker that she didn't share their beliefs) similar to I don't give a mousetail. Or saying that a patrol didn't catch anything. * '''Doormouse - An expression or exclamation used against a cat who sleeps a lot. . * Drypaw '''- A cat that dislikes getting wet, usually used in RiverClan. * '''Dungface- An (harsh) insult. * Like LionClan/TigerClan - An expression stating that a cat does something very fiercely or well. * Flea-brain - '''A (friendly, yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * '''Fishface, fishfur or fish-breath - An insult used against RiverClan warriors. * Frog-dung - Same as fox-dung, except it's often used in RiverClan. * Fox-dung - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to fox feces. Also used as an exclamation. (as in''That's fox-dung!) * '''Fox-hearted' - An insult meaning cruel, cold-hearted, or evil (as in fox-hearted Twolegs). * Furball - A (friendly, yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * Fuzz-brain - A (friendly, but harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * Great StarClan! - An exclamation used to signify extreme surprise or anger. Similar to Oh my god! in usage and to the fact that they both have mention of a higher force. * Hare-dung - Used as an exclaimation, similar to "mouse-dung". Somewhat like "Darn it!" * When hedgehogs will fly - An exclamation style statement that shows disbelief that a certain event will likely occur (as in That will happen when hedgehogs fly), used in many variations. Somewhat like the human phrase, When pigs fly! * How in Silverpelt? - '''An exclamation used meaning "How in the world?" * '''I don't give a mousetail/They wouldn't give a mousetail - An exclamation meaning that the cat does not care. Another variation is I would ____ for a couple of mousetails meaning that they are willing to do the inserted action for no real reward. Can also mean that a cat would be stingy enough not to share a mousetail. * I'd have shredded you into mousedust! - to gravely injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousemeat. * Make dirt - to use the bathroom. * May StarClan light your path/Banish all the fleas from your nest - A friendly term used to tell others they wish them well. * May the Sun warm your back and the fish leap into your paws '- A blessing used in RiverClan used to wish good dreams or, in some instances, to say farewell to a dead cat. * '''Minnow-brain '- An insult that is friendly but harsh. A RiverClan version of mouse-brain. * '''Mouse-brain - A (friendly yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * Mouse-dung - A (somewhat harsh) insult comparing the recipient to mouse feces. Also used as an exclamation (as in Mousedung! That can't be right!). Somewhat like "Darn it!" * Mouse-hearted - An insult that describes one who is cowardly. * Mousefodder - An insult describing that the cat is worthless or a kittypet. * Once a kittypet, always a kittypet! - A harsh phrase used to describe a cat with kittypet roots. * (Only) StarClan knows (what) - Sometimes used to answer a question that is impossible to answer. Similar to "Only god knows what," "Only god knows," and "god knows." * Pain in the tail -''' An insult meaning a cat is irritating or lazy. * '''Scaredy-mouse! - A similar expression to scaredy-cat, but in cat terms. * Scaredy-sparrow - An expression also similar to scaredy-cat, in cat terms. * Snake-hearted - Similar to the term "fox-hearted," generally used by RiverClan. * Snake-tongue - An insult meaning cold or unfair; similar to "fox-hearted" or "snake-hearted". * Sorry catches no prey or Sorry fills no bellies - Means cats can be sorry, but that will not undo what happened * StarClan's kits! – An exclamation of surprise or disbelief. * Tabbies don't change their stripes - means that a cat doesn't change their nature. Equivalent to "a leopard can't change his spots." * What in StarClan's name?- A exclamation similar to "What on earth?" or "What in the world?" * That's a load of badger droppings - A harsh exclamation saying that something is nonsense. * Thistles and thorns - 'Used to describe bad luck (as in: ''Thistles and thorns! I blew it!); similar to "Darn it" or "mouse-dung." * '''You fight/hunt like a kittypet! - An expression used to insult or tease a cat who fights/hunts poorly. * Who made dirt in his/her fresh kill?- A phrase to describe a cranky or suddenly moody cat. * Would've made mousemeat out of you! - To badly injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousedust. * Frog-dirt and Fish-guts - Used in RiverClan, has the same meaning as thistles and thorns. We please recommend that no warrior, apprentice, kit, elder, rogue, loner, deceased cat make any changes to this. Category:Help Category:Help Pages